


Just The Shirt

by AlecWrites



Series: ValeKiss Draddles 2021 [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Daichi Is Ticklish, Daichi is Like Really Hot, Drabble, M/M, Marks, daichi is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Kissing prompt: following the kiss with a series of kisses down the neckYour prompt: Yuuji being careful (or not at all careful) taking off Daichi's shirt because Daichi is extremely ticklish.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Terushima Yuuji
Series: ValeKiss Draddles 2021 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138145
Kudos: 10





	Just The Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Kissing prompt: following the kiss with a series of kisses down the neck  
> Your prompt: Yuuji being careful (or not at all careful) taking off Daichi's shirt because Daichi is extremely ticklish.

A daily ritual, that at least Yuuji was trying to set in place for them. Something short and sweet that could even be considered affection and spending quality times together. It didn’t even need to be considered sexual or intimate, it could be short and sweet. Terushima had to be the one to undress Daichi if he was available and around. If they weren’t at least in the same room, then they didn’t have any obligation. Daichi hated this arrangement, at least a little because his sides were sensitive. Yuuji had found out fairly easily that Daichi was ticklish and now he used it against him whenever he could. 

However, he did this for an entirely different reason. Daichi was hot. He had abs that were sculpted by god and chiseled by his children. His arms were big and thick and they looked good both in and out of clothing and Yuuji considered himself lucky almost every day. He felt both loved and aroused whenever Daichi held him and hugged him. He felt like the smallest person in the world when he picked him up and kissed him on his in the most affectionate way he knew. 

But this ritual had to be the best thing ever. Daichi sat on the edge of the bed, pouting about what was going to happen. He didn’t want it, knowing just how evil Yuuji actually was, and he tried to mentally prepare for the torture. Yuuji’s fingers curled around Daichi’s shirt at the bottom, as he pulled it up his fingers scraped against the other warm skin. Instantly, Daichi was wiggling and groaning as his sensitive skin. Continuing that way until the shirt was up and over. He looked relieved when it was over, but gasped when Yuuji leaned forward to kiss him. The kiss was soft but needy in place, and it was quickly over as Yuuji’s lips pressed against Daichi’s neck. He was marking him and claiming his neck as his own. Daichi’s hand rested on Yuuji’s hips and his breaths got heavier and heavier and they whispered against Yuuji’s ears. But Daichi made no move to stop him, knowing that he liked it just as much as Yuuji did.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!!
> 
> -Alec


End file.
